Special K
Special K was a heel professional wrestling stable in Ring of Honor. They were billed as "rich kid ravers" from Webster Hall, New York City who had everything handed to them by their rich families. They had a spotfest style, performing many high flying and high risk moves with no regards to their own bodies. The name is an allusion to the drug ketamine. As part of this gimmick many Special K members were said to have bright futures ahead of them, but they wasted all of their parents' money on drugs rather than education. During shows, Special K held raves inside the arenas, and members were often seen drinking clear liquid from water bottles as well as cough syrup and cold medicine. Special K seemingly had no respect for anything, especially ROH's Code of Honor, and usually appeared buzzed during their matches. When ROH produced joint shows with Jersey All Pro Wrestling, members of the group who also competed for JAPW (Izzy, Angledust, Elax, Lit, Yeyo) wrestled under the Special K gimmick but would use their regular JAPW ring names. History This stable began in Ring of Honor during a six-man tag team match at Crowning a Champion when Dixie and Brian XL turned on their partner Black Gordman Jr. and walked out on him. At the next show, Honor Invades Boston, the new stable, now called Special K and including Izzy and Elax, debuted and attacked Amazing Red and Quiet Storm. This attack turned into a six-man tag match against The S.A.T. and Chris Devine, where Special K would show off their high risk moves. At Glory By Honor, after Special K slipped some drugs into Joey Matthews' drink, he became addicted and joined the group. Special K would continue to gain members, including Harry Slugger, who was their bodyguard. They competed mainly in scramble matches, which best fit their fast-paced style. At ROH's One Year Anniversary Show, Special K was in the main event, which was also a scramble match. In 2003, Special K was involved in feuds with a number of teams. At Expect the Unexpected, Low Ki teamed with Da Hit Squad and defeated Special K. Low Ki attempted to beat some respect into Special K, and at Death Before Dishonor, he broke up a rave and defeated Deranged in a singles match. The Carnage Crew also tried to beat respect into them. The teams were very opposite of each other, as the Carnage Crew were working class guys, and Special K were rich and had everything handed to them. At WrestleRave 03, the Carnage Crew defeated Special K. Later in the night, Special K attacked the Backseat Boyz, another team in ROH. Special K would face both of these teams at Glory By Honor II. At this show, Special K first defeated the Carnage Crew in a six-man tag match to advance to the tag team gauntlet match for the vacant ROH Tag Team Championship. Two teams of Special K competed in this gauntlet. The first team, Hydro and Deranged, was eliminated by the Briscoe Brothers. The second team, Izzy and Dixie, eliminated the Briscoes, but was defeated in the final round by the Backseat Boyz. At that same show, Joey Matthews returned from rehab and rejoined Special K during a rave by attacking Alexis Laree, his former manager and who Special K also drugged in the past. Izzy and Dixie defeated the Backseat Boyz for the tag team titles at the next show and successfully defended them against the Carnage Crew before losing them to the Briscoe Brothers. Special K continued to feud with the Carnage Crew until At Our Best when the Carnage Crew defeated Special K in a scramble cage. In 2004, Samoa Joe advised Special K member Hydro to leave the group and become more serious. Hydro changed his name to Jay Lethal and left Special K. After Hydro left, Special K began losing all of their matches, and at All Star Extravaganza II, after losing a match to students from the ROH wrestling school, Izzy, Deranged and Lacey turned on Dixie, Angel Dust and Becky Bayless. Izzy, Deranged, and Lacey teamed up and feuded with Dixie, Becky, and Angel Dust, who changed his name to Azrieal. At Back to Basics on March 12, 2005, Dixie and Azriael defeated Izzy and Deranged for the rights to the Special K name. Dixie and Azrieal dissolved the Special K name to put the past behind them while other former members Izzy, Deranged, Cloudy, and Cheech joined together under the leadership of Lacey to become Lacey's Angels. Members In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **''K Drop'' (Electric chair / Springboard cutter combination) Championships and accomplishments *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Izzy and Dixie External links * Profile Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:2002 debuts Category:2005 disbandments Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Teams and stables